Car Crush
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Maybe the escape from his past was a lot closer than Zig realized...Drew/Zig slash. Dig or Zew.


Was that all there is?

Zig had hoped that his life had finally made a turnaround for the better, but Vince had to rear his ugly head. His life wouldn't change. He couldn't escape dealing when his life was in the balance. The past didn't just haunt him; it trapped him from ever having the happy, normal life Maya had tried helping him have.

Was this all he ever would be? A dealer?

Zig tensed up, sitting in the car of Drew Torres, waiting for the senior to gather money for the deal. He thought Drew was better than this...but he had learned anyone could turn to drugs.

This would be Zig's life from now on. Living with Maya...having the life of a normal high school student...had been fun while it had lasted. Being normal was just a dream...a silly dream.

"You shouldn't be involved with Vince," Drew spoke, showing concern for the younger teen.

The question made Zig even more nervous. He was sitting in Drew's car with a backpack of drugs...and the senior still hadn't paid him yet. Something was going to go wrong.

"I shouldn't," Zig spoke, his voice shaking from his nerves.

Drew looked over to him, smiling and not trying to scare Zig. "You need to get out of that gang."

It didn't work. Zig's nerves were practically erupting; his head spinning out of control. He just wanted to leave and hide from the world.

"Are...you going to pay me?" He eyed Drew, bracing himself if he needed to run away. He was prepared to make a mad dash across the parking lot.

"I don't want you dealing...you're a good guy, Zig," Drew huffed.

"I don't want to either." The words slipped out. "But I have no choice." Zig looked at the older teen sadly, still confused as to why Drew hadn't gotten him in trouble yet. He was just waiting for the cops to jump out from nowhere...ninja-style...as silly as that sounded.

"You always have a choice." He smiled at Zig.

"I don't. They know where I live...they could harm Maya."

"But you could turn those drugs in, Zig. Vince has gotten in trouble before and this won't look good for him."

Zig bit out, frustrated at not knowing where this increasingly bizarre conversation was headed. "What would you know about Vince?"

"He shot my brother." Drew's voice lowered, somewhat somber.

"Oh..." He didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, he had heard of the shooting and remembered Adam, but he had never put the pieces together. Zig wasn't the only one at Degrassi who had been harmed by Vince. Here, Drew sat: a survivor of the pain that Vince had caused.

"I'm sorry about Adam..." Zig continued, trying to be somewhat nice. "But what do you want from me? Obviously you're not buying."

"You need to stop selling, Zig."

"I don't have a choice."

"We've been through this. You do." Drew locked eyes with him, making Zig even more nervous than before. "I want to help you."

"I..." Zig paused, still worried about what would happen. Drew could easily turn him in...or if he was trying to help, he could fail. "I'm not sure, but why do you want to help me?"

"You've always been a good guy...remember back when you were in WhisperHug?"

Zig looked out the window, trying to hide that he was on the verge of a breakdown. "I remember. It was before Vince ruined my life."

That time of Zig's life seemed like it had been lived by a completely different person. Zig was no longer the innocent boy struggling for money, dating Tori, and dealing with school. He had long stopped caring about a lot of that...and only briefly tried being _normal_ while living with Maya.

Maya had brought the old Zig out...but it wasn't meant to last. He was too broken, too scarred: trapped in a life on the streets.

"You can be like that again."

"That still doesn't answer why you want to help me." Zig's face flushed. "If you can," He quickly added.

"You're good..."

"You've already said that." Zig stared at him.

Drew didn't speak, but merely blushed and gaped his mouth. The senior looked silly, not knowing what to say.

That was when everything came together for Zig. Drew wasn't just doing a 'good-deed' or making him into a cause...Drew had personal, selfish reasons for helping Zig.

Despite that, he wasn't sure if he minded. The thought made him smile.

"You like me." The words were simple, but so very not.

"Why would I hate you?"

"That's not what I meant. You _like_ me." Zig drawled out, looking into Drew's eyes.

"I want to help." Drew seemed closer to him, but Zig hadn't moved away. It's not like he even could...unless it involved running away like his previous plan.

But Zig wouldn't run. In fact, he was more than willing to stay.

Drew was...hot. Attractive and clueless. It had been a while since Zig realized that he wasn't attracted to girls, especially after the disaster of his relationship with Tori.

"Then help me." Zig slid closer to Drew, planting a kiss on the senior's mouth.

"I...are you okay with this? I really do want to help you..."

"Just shut up and help kiss me, Drew." Zig smiled, brushing his lips once again with the other boy's.

Zig did not want to think about the gang and Vince right now. Luckily, a very kissable Drew sat before him, giving him the chance to forget.

This whole situation was bizarre...but so very exciting. Zig was no longer nervous, throwing any concern he once had away into their kisses.

Zig pulled away, smiling up at Drew. "Can...you really help me...like actually help me get away from the gang?"

"I've promised I would...and how could I not want to protect this...us." Drew placed a quick kiss on Zig's forehead, causing the troubled teen to grin.

His life wasn't simple; Zig knew he still had a lot of problems to deal with. Getting out of the gang...again...would be hard to face. Despite that, he felt like Drew would be there...

Being as handsome and supporting as ever.

At least something in his life was going right.

* * *

AN: Honestly, I just decided to do this because it was even more random than my other crack/slash pairings. Would anyone like to see more one-shots of Drew/Zig? (which might be called "Dig." Lol. Or Zew). Like with my last one-shot, I am taking requests (and I am already inspired by the last suggestions).


End file.
